When I'm Gone
by EmpathicDreams
Summary: Goku's secret daughter comes back for the fight against Baby - set in the baby saga of GT
1. Prologue

Title: When I'm Gone   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT, nor do I own any of its characters! However I do own Ame-Mizu (rain-water), she is my own original character!!!!   
  
Couples: G/C, Goh/Vid, B/V, K/18, Got/Br, A/T (Pan and Trunk will have a 'thing' at the beginning)   
  
Summary: What if Goku has another child, a daughter, who was taken at birth and grew up in other world with Goku after he died, but stayed there after he went back to fight Buu. What if she came back just after Goku became a super sayian 4? And what about if her soul is connected to that of the destiny of the dragonballs???   
  
Authors Note: Some is set around the time Goten is born, but a lot of it is set when Goku is fighting baby. So Spoilers up till that point, but anything that happened up until after the baby saga doesn't happen! Oh and the song is When I'm Gone by 3 doors down   
  
_There's another world inside of me That you may never see There's secrets in this life That I can't hide Somewhere in this darkness There's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away... Maybe I'm just blind...   
  
Maybe I'm just blind...   
  
Chorus: So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone   
  
Love me when I'm gone...   
  
When your education x-ray Can not see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing That I could not tell my friends Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this But part of me is gone   
  
(Chorus)   
  
Maybe I'm just blind...   
  
(Chorus)   
  
Love me when I'm gone...   
  
Love me when I'm gone When I'm Gone When I'm Gone When I'm Gone _  
  
**Prologue**   
  
The 4 of them in a room, it looked like a family portrait, so happy and carefree. The sun began to set and the man stood up. He looked upon his wife, who whole expression changed from happiness to complete pain,   
  
"Goku do you really have to go back, we can stay here as a family!" Chi Chi called to him. For a moment it seemed as if Goku might consider this possibility. But then you could see in his face that he couldn't do it.   
  
"I can't Chi Chi, you know that I can. I'm only allowed here for one day, I'm still dead. And little Ame can't stay here, if people found out that she is connected to the black star dragonballs then she could be killed. As it is, we may have stayed here for too long." He looked upon his wife who began to cry. "Think about it honey, the longer I stay here, the more likely it will be that Gohan will come in here and see me and Ame. I'm afraid that for a few years it will just have to be you, Gohan and Goten, at least until Ame-Mizu is old enough to defend herself or when king kai thinks it is time for her to come back. But I don't know how long that will be."   
  
"I know Goku, I know, but I don't want to lose you again, and my baby is going to grow up with out me, or without our friends, She's going to be very lonely." Chi Chi told him, now completely sobbing. Goku bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before picking up Ame. She along with her brother Goten, began to cry.   
  
"Shhh little one, I know that you don't want to go, but we have to leave for your safety. Say goodbye to your brother." After talking to the young baby, she became quiet, but then unexpectedly a small blue light shot out of her hand, and flew towards her brother's head. Instead of causing any harm to Goten, the light was absorbed, and he began to gurgle.   
  
"What did she do Goku? I have never seen anything like it!" Chi Chi asked while checking her son to make sure that he was ok.   
  
"I think she was leaving him a memory, so deep down he would never forget her ever." Goku looked over to the sun set, and the sun had almost disappeared. "It's time for us to go now honey. As soon as were gone, Gohan will come up, thinking that he delivered Goten, and he knows nothing of Ame. It must stay this way."   
  
"I know Goku. Good bye my love." Before any thing else could be said, Goku and Ame disappeared into the night. A lone tear fell upon Chi Chi's face. She heard a knocking at the door.   
  
"Mom?" She heard as Gohan pushed open the door. "Are you ok, I heard voices."   
  
"Yes son, I was telling your father about Goten, I know its silly, but I think he knows."   
  
"Of course he does mom. Dad always knows. I really miss him." He gave Chi Chi the famous son smile, "of course though he will be back wont he mom."   
  
"I sure hope so." Chi Chi trailed of and looked out into the night.   



	2. Butterfly Hopes

Title: When I'm Gone   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT, nor do I own any of its characters! However I do own Ame-Mizu (rain-water), she is my own original character!!!!   
  
Couples: G/C, Goh/Vid, B/V, K/18, Got/Br, A/T (Pan and Trunk will have a 'thing' at the beginning)   
  
Summary: What if Goku has another child, a daughter, who was taken at birth and grew up in other world with Goku after he died, but stayed there after he went back to fight Buu. What if she came back just after Goku became a super sayian 4? And what about if her soul is connected to that of the destiny of the dragonballs???   
  
Authors Note: Some is set around the time Goten is born, but a lot of it is set when Goku is fighting baby. So Spoilers up till that point, but anything that happened up until after the baby saga doesn't happen! 

Part 1: Butterfly hopes   
  
SEVEN YEARS LATER…   
  
"Ame's a birdie Ame's a birdie." A small 7-year-old child called out to her father, as she flew around his head.   
  
"Of course you are sweety, but how do you know what a bird is, if we don't have them in other world." Ame stopped, and looked guilty for a moment, he black eyes looking towards the ground.   
  
"I went and saw Goten doin it, when big browther was teachin em ow to fly. Me sowwy, me know me not supposed to go peek at big browther or Goten without you, but he was having so much fun!" She explained to her father.   
  
"That's ok Ame. So your just coping your brother huh?" Goku grinned at his youngest child, Goten was born 10 minutes before Ame.   
  
"So your not mad at me daddy? Yey!" She flew into her father's arms. At 7 years old, she was still as innocent as Goku had always been. "Do you ave to go back to earth daddy? I don't want you to go without me. I want to see mommy and Gohan, and Goten, and everybody! I especially want to see Trunks, he has pretty hair." She flew out of her father's arms, not really caring about what she just said. 'Trunks huh? Who have guessed? I don't think Vegeta will like that!' Goku thought to himself.   
  
"I have to go, but I'll be back. And maybe soon we can both go back for good. Would you like that Ame?"   
  
"Really you mean it daddy? That would the most incredible and awesome thing that could happen to a kid my age, I could go home! That's like better then competing in the world tournament, not matter what Goten says. Did you know that he and Trunks were gonna fight too dad, huh did ya?"   
  
"No I didn't Ame. That should be fun huh, you can watch your brother's and me fight, with King Kai! Would you like that?"   
  
"Yea!" She hugged her father again and began to fly off to find someone to play with. Goku didn't mind her fly off, as everyone in other world knew Ame-Mizu, so she was perfectly safe.   
  
"Goku?" He turned around and saw his good friend King Kai aka North Kai, standing next to Baba. "It is time for you to return to earth. You should go say your goodbye to Ame, Goku." The Kai told him, and Goku nodded his head before flying off after his daughter.   
  
Hey Ame, where are you honey?"   
  
"Here I am daddy." She called out, whilst splashing about my the water's edge. She had a sad expression on her face.   
  
"What's wrong Ame?"   
  
"I had a vision." One of Ame's powers was that she could sometimes see the future. "When you go back to earth, I wont see you until I turn 21 daddy. It's true, honest." Tears began to fall from her eyes.   
  
"Sweety are you sure? Maybe it was wrong." Goku could see his daughter looked frustrated.   
  
"No it's not wrong. But I will see mommy for a little while, very soon, I can't tell you how. I'll see Gohan, and Mr Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan's girlfriend. They all die, but they come back again." Goku looked rather shocked.   
  
"If that's true, then something bad must happen at the tournament."   
  
Yup that's right, there's a bad man called Buu, but he will turn up in his own time. Mr Satan helps you as well!" 'Hercule's gonna help? Gee that's strange!' Goku thought to himself. He kneeled down to his daughter's level, and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Are you sure Ame-Mizu?" She nodded to confirmed it. "Then will you be ok if King Kai looks after you for the next few years of you life? And remember no-one can know who you are!"   
  
"Can I please tell big browther Gohan, so I can help him. When he comes here he isn't dead!" she told her father. Goku thought about for a moment.   
  
"I guess that would be ok, as long as he promises not to tell anyone else!"   
  
"Thank you daddy! Now he will know that I know all about him." She grinned up at him.   
  
"So what's this about Gohan having a girlfriend?"   
  
"Your see daddy, she's really pretty!" Goku was going to ask more, but King Kai called to him. "Bye daddy!!" Ame called as her father and Baba disappeared. "King Kai, can we go watch out for people coming in to other world, my mommy and big browther will be here later!" And with that she ran off to see King Yemma at the front desk of the other world.   
  
"My, my she is going to be a handful for the next few years." King Kai said to no-one in particular, as he now knew that until she turned 21 he would be her father.   
  
HOURS LATER.   
  
"Where, where am I?" A confused Gohan asked sitting up. Looking around he could clearly see Supreme Kai and Kibito, but there was also a little girl running around after a butterfly. He didn't recognise her exactly, but she looked a lot like his mother, and the way she was acting reminded him of his younger brother Goten.   
  
"Look Kai I caught the butterfwe. Aint it prewy. Can I keep it, can I?" She pleaded with the young looking Kai.   
  
"Of course you can Ame. But remember you must stay out of Gohan's way after you tell him who you are!" Gohan looked confused as the young flew up to him.   
  
"Take my hand Gohan, I have something to show you." The young girl that Kai called Ami told him. Gohan seemed unsure at first, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see that they were the same eyes as that of his father. He took her hand, and the flashes began. Ame's life flashed before his eyes. He growing up with Goku, being taught how to fight by King Kai, how she watched as he himself took care of Chi Chi and Goten. He could see how his father's love shaped this young girl into the innocent child that she was. He also saw how she was connected to the black star dragonballs, unknown to any other in this or any other world. Suddenly the flashes stopped, as Ame let go of his hand.   
  
"Hello big Browther." She smiled at him, and her smile was exactly like Goku's. "You must go save the world now, or everyone will die. As it is lots of people will be coming later anyway because Mr Vegeta will blow them up!" 'That can't be good' Gohan thought!   
  
"Well I guess I can try." Supreme Kai explained what must be done, while Ame went of to chase a butterfly. Before she left she called out to Gohan,   
  
"Good luck big Browther, and I hope that you marry Videl real soon!" Gohan blushed, but Ame didn't notice, she just ran off…  



	3. Alone Again

Title: When I'm Gone   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT, nor do I own any of its characters! However I do own Ame-Mizu (rain-water), she is my own original character!!!!   
  
Couples: G/C, Goh/Vid, B/V, K/18, Got/Br, A/T (Pan and Trunk will have a 'thing' at the beginning)   
  
Summary: What if Goku has another child, a daughter, who was taken at birth and grew up in other world with Goku after he died, but stayed there after he went back to fight Buu. What if she came back just after Goku became a super sayian 4? And what about if her soul is connected to that of the destiny of the dragonballs???   
  
Authors Note: Some is set around the time Goten is born, but a lot of it is set when Goku is fighting baby. So Spoilers up till that point, but anything that happened up until after the baby saga doesn't happen! 

The song is "Another Lonely Day" By Kasey Chambers   
  
_Yes Indeed I'm all alone again   
  
and here comes emptiness crashin in   
  
it's either love or hare, I can't find in between   
  
I've been with witches and I've been with the queen   
  
it wouldn't have worked out any way   
  
so now it's just another lonely day hey hey   
  
Further along we just may   
  
but for now it's just another lonely day hey hey   
  
wish there was something I could say or do   
  
cause I can resist anything but a temptation from you   
  
I'd rather walk alone than chase you around   
  
I'd rather fall myself than let you drag me down   
  
it wouldn't have worked out any way   
  
but now it's just another lonely day hey hey   
  
and further long we just may   
  
but now it's just another lonely day hey hey   
  
yesterday seems like a life ago   
  
cause the one I love today I hardly know   
  
and you I held so close in my heart oh dear   
  
grow further my with every falling tear   
  
it wouldn't have worked out any way   
  
so now it's just another lonely day hey hey   
  
further along we just may   
  
but for now it's just another lonely day hey hey_   
  


**Last time on "When I'm Gone."   
  
_Supreme Kai explained what must be done, while Ame went of to chase a butterfly. Before she left she called out to Gohan,   
  
"Good luck big Browther, and I hope that you marry Videl real soon!" Gohan blushed, but Ame didn't notice, she just ran off. _**  
  


**Part 2: Alone Again**   
  
A few hours had passed since Gohan had met her big brother. In that time Gohan had pulled out the Z sword from the ground, Goku had turned up and Old Kai and come out from the sword. Of course Ame was to busy playing about to notice that. Of course that was until she ran into her father.   
  
"Daddy! You came back! Did we win yet?" Ame looked up into his face.   
  
"No, not yet sweetie. Hopefully if your brother can pull this off, we might have a chance." He scratched the back of his head, and grinned, "So does Gohan like you huh Ame?"   
  
"I dunno. I showed him who I was then I kinda went to play. Supreme Kai told me to stay out of the way, and so I did." She stopped for a moment, and Goku could see that she had a vision. "What is it Ame, what did you see?"   
  
A bad man daddy. But he was a funny color, it was bright pink! I think his name was Uuh or Luu, I'm not sure."   
  
"Buu honey, that's the man that we are fighting now." He kneeled next to her. He glanced over to his older son, who was concentrating as the Old Kai unlocked his power. Ame continued talking.   
  
"Mr Vegeta helps you fight, but you are the one who will win, just believe in yourself daddy. I love you." Ame leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy will be here soon, along with Miss Bulma and the pretty lady that Gohan likes. Can I go see them please. I wont say anything, mommy will know who I am!"   
  
"Go on, have fun." Goku ruffled her hair. She was about to run off, but stopped.   
  
"This will be the last time I see you daddy and Gohan for a long time. I must go say goodbye." She ran up to see Gohan. Old Kai didn't really notice her, as he was reading his 'magazines'.   
  
"Gohan." She whispered. "I'm going now. I won't see you till I turn." She counted on her fingers. "21. Just know I love you and Goten." She hugged him, and he hugged her back, making sure the Kai didn't see him. "Good luck big Browther, and let the good fates take care of you, and I will make sure that you remain safe." She kissed his cheek and ran to her father. Floating up to his level, she gave him a hug, and whispered into his ear, "I promise that when I come to Earth I will be a super Sayian like you. I shall not fail you daddy." She looked into his eyes, with more seriousness than a 7 year old should have, but before he said another word she flew off to see her mother for the first time.   
  
MEANWHILE.   
  
"I can't find them anywhere! Where have Goten and Trunks gone? They should be here!" Chi Chi cried out. Currently she was dead with her best friend, Bulma, her son's girlfriend, Videl, and with some big guy, Dabura. But for the life, or rather un-life of her she couldn't find her sons or Bulma's son.   
  
"Maybe they're alive." Videl told her. "I mean I know it sounds silly, but I can't feel Gohan anywhere around here, I think I he is still somewhere out there, maybe with Goten and Trunks!"   
  
"You know your right." Bulma exclaimed. "Besides Videl would know if Gohan is here, wouldn't she Chi Chi." She said whilst nudging her friend.   
  
"Why of course she would." Dabura interrupted. "I mean anyone can clearly see that you are in love! So you would know if Gohan was dead or not, now wouldn't you." Videl just blushed and looked away. In the distance she could clearly see a young girl heading for them. From what she could tell the girl had large black eyes, and long, thick, black hair that went about half way down her back, but it was in a long braid. The girl stopped in front of her and landed.   
  
"Hewwo. You must be Videl. I am." the young girl stopped, and tried to think of something to say, "a messenger from Gohan and Goku. Gohan is not dead, he is just training, so that he can defeat um. I think it was uh.. Buu, yea that's right Buu!" Chi Chi heard this and ran to them. She picked the girl up and began shaking her.   
  
"Are you sure, there ok! Are you positive." Videl watched as the girl put a hand on Chi Chi's face, and a blue light shinned from it." For a minute the light shinned, but Chi Chi looked peaceful. Suddenly the light stopped, and Chi Chi hugged the girl with all her might.   
  
"See I told you. He will return to Earth soon, and soon will all of you." The girl walked up to Bulma. "Miss Bulma, Mr Vegeta will also return to Earth. Do not be mad, he helps save it, and in all honesty he feels bad about. He will never admit it, but he loves you with all his heart, and he was just trying to protect you. Do not ask me how I know, I just do." The girl walked towards Videl. "And Miss Videl. Gohan loves you very much too. From up here I can see all that happens. I guess I'm well. Gohan, Goten and Trunks' guardian angel. To me they are almost like brothers, as while I have grown they have grown too. And he will tell you soon that he loves you, but Gohan is shy. Give him time, and soon he will be yours." She bowed to each of them in turn.   
  
"Where are you going now?" Chi Chi asked. Videl could see that Chi Chi felt a lot towards this girl, but didn't know why. 'I guess its because she is a little like Goku.' Videl also noticed that the girl didn't have a hallo, and asked her about it.   
  
"My father brought me here to keep me safe, but now I live with King Kai, because my father had to leave me here. But I will see him again. And now I must go to King Kai, before you all leave. I must not be here when you return, as I can not return yet. Maybe I will see you again, but till then will will not remember me, only the words that I have spoken. Goodbye." She kissed Chi Chi on the cheek, and flew off. Videl heard Chi Chi whisper into the wind,   
  
"I love you." but she just assumed she was calling to Goku.   
  
As the tale went Buu was defeated, and peace was restored to earth. 14 years passed by, where Gohan and Videl had a child called Pan, and Vegeta and Bulma had a daughter called Bra. In fact, an incident happened with one of Bulma's inventions that caused Uub, Bra and Pan to become 4 years older than they really where. But now in this time line the world was in danger from Baby. Uub, the recarnated form of evil Buu had been eaten by baby, and the super Sayian 4 Goku was running out of power. Gohan, Goten, Trunks and the rest of Earth was now under Baby's power, it almost seemed that time was running out. Goku needs help, but will any be given in time? Tune in next time for more!  
  



End file.
